Loose canons
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: after the Loose canon rips open a portal in space she is sent to a world she is not familiar with. At least theirs stuff to blow up.


**Soooooo. Just random idea. Hope you like it…..and remember kids. Do stick your dick in crazy. But really I do find Jinx attractive in a anarchy and crazy sort of way (I think I need mental help). Besides we need more diversity I know Ahri is hot af but just change it up a bit.**

 **But also Naruto may have some moments were he act a bit insane.**

 **The pairing as have can see is Naruto x Jinx.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **monster/other speaking"** " _ **monster/other thinking"**_

 **1 2 3 START**

"BYE BYE!" a white skinned blue haired women shouted as she pressed a detonator.

"NOOOOO!" the two female police woman shouted as the bombs in the head laboratory of piltover went off.

Then a large blue sciencey looked portal appeared and sucked the women who used the bombs into it.

"NOOOOO!...I still have stuff to blow up." the women said getting pulled in before the portal closed.

The two cops just gave the seen a deadpan look.

.

.

.

.

"Well at least she's gone now." the one with pink hair said.

 **Unknow area**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the blue haired girl said as she was falling from the sky.

"I should most likely slow down so I can land…..yea living is a nice so I will do that." the women said before getting out a rocket launcher and firing a stream of fire. Thus slowing her descent.

"Now where did that portal thing send me. More importantly is there stuff to blow up here." she said.

She looked at her feet to see a pocket dimension duffel bag. Something made by that small fuzzy guy, Heimerdinger. **(make sense because where does he keep all those turrets. He obviously has something hidden in that wig)**

In the bag were her things. She just shrugged all that tech stuff hurt her brain.

So naturally the blue haired and unnamed crazy walked around to find some sort of civilization.

She found a large village with large walls and a strange swirly emblem.

Focusing on the powers she had from being a league champion she flashed over the wall undetected. Normally the anarchist did not like stealth but she did find it slightly annoying when fat hands and big hat showed up before she had her fun.

She heard some shouting and the sound of blades hitting flesh.

She jumped on a building and found something that disgusted even her.

This mod were beating on just a kid. A fucking kid. She grew up in zaun. Were there was a justice vigilante wolf and a guy who could turn back time. She had seen her fair share of weird shit. But this was just. I mean she had killed kids. But she did it with bullets and explosions…...and at time glitter explosions. But the point was that was instant and kinda painless. They were making this slow.

" _Thank god fat hands or big hat aren't here to see this."_ she thought. The crazed anarchist then lifted up her minigun 'pow pow' and started to unleash a hail of bullets on the unsuspecting people.

"I'LL GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS TO BOW DOWN BEFORE I BLOW ALL OF YOU TO NOTHING!" the girl shouted. All of them bowed down.

"I'm !" she shouted as she unleashed more bullets killing the rest of them.

She then saw some people hopping over rooftops and wearing something you would see on shen or zed running towards her.

She grabbed the kid and layed down a few chompers to cover her tracks.

But first she got out a can of pink spray paint and graffitied a single word.

 **JINX!**

They looked over the dead and found some strange wounds on them. "We better tell lord Hokage." one said.

 **Later with Jinx**

"Why the hell did I even save that kid…..well he does kinda remind me of well….me. Stuff like this made me who I am. And Warwick killing my abusive hitman parents. Ain't that right fishbones." Jinx said to herself and asking her shark shaped rocket launcher for a second option.

"Well maybe we could see a doctor about it." Jinx said was she changed her voice and moved the shark's 'mouth'

"You know I could just put you in the bag and get Kuro?" she talking talking back to herself.

"And besides we've seen a doctor. Gave me a note." she said smiling.

'This person is officially insane. AND HELP ME SHE HAS A VOLT BLASTER TO MY FACE!' the note said….it had lightning burns and blood on it.

"That note makes sense you know. We blew up half his hospital because of all the stairs." fishbones 'said'.

"Hey it was piltover. They deserved to get blow up for not even having a lift." Jinx said back.

She was bored was she poked the kid with a bowie knife she had. While guns were like 500% better it had it's uses.

The kid them mumbled something.

" we shoot his leg to wake him up? Wait a minute. Has this kid got a warmogs or something. He's completely healed." Jinx said to herself. A warmogs had the power to help fatal wounds almost instantly.

The kid then set up.

He had bloody clothes and blonde hair. He had blond hair, some strange whisker marks and looked to be about six years old.

Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes. Suspecting that hated hospital instead me found a white skinned blue haired girl. She was not wearing much had many belts on. Her pink eyes showed slight bits of madness.

"Hi." she said waving.

"Um….hi. I guess you saved me from the blood covering you." the kid said looking a the slight bits of blood on his saviour's body.

"Yea. i'm Jinx. say….do you know any good places to blow up?" Jinx said offering her hand still smiling giddily.

"Well. the Anbu never help me when stuff like that happens. So I guess you could start there. I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto said shaking the girl's hand.

"So how did you even heal from that anyway?" Jinx said causally polishing fishbones.

"You really don't know. Well you look like you're not from here. This is why I heal." Naruto said lifting up his shirt. There was a strange mark on the kids stomach. Jinx had seen zed,shen,lee and akali messing with stuff that looked like this. Apparently I could not blow stuff up so she didn't care.

"There's a demon fox sealed up in here. Is I die he dies. he uses his power to heal me." Naruto said.

"Can you use that power to blow stuff up?" Jinx said.

"Well…...no." Naruto said back.

"THEN WHAT USE IS IT!" Jinx shouted. She wanted to see cool demon explosions. She pouted. She was starting to get that itch at the back of her brain. The undeniable want to destroy.

"What enevn are those things?" Naruto asked looking at Jinx's guns.

"HOLD ON! You don't have guns here?" Jinx said sounding a bit scared.

"What a gun?" Naruto asked her.

He was then added a shock blaster.

"I shall show you." Jinx said running off.

 **I know it's a bit short but I hope you liked this chap.**


End file.
